Do You Believe Me Now, Antonio?
by LovinoRomaVargas
Summary: Antonio and Lovino Get in a fight, Antonio leaves Lovino for Feliciano...Only to realize Lovino was the One he actually loved...But Is it Too Late? Song Fic- Do you Believe me now-Jimmy Wayne WARNING: Character Death.


_Do you remember?  
The day I turned to you and said  
I didn't like the way he was looking' at you?_

_Yeah_

_How he made you laugh_

_you just couldn't get what I was saying'  
it was my imagination_

Today was February 12th the day Antonio was born. Everyone thought it was a lovely idea to throw a party for him. How they convinced me to come, I honestly don't know.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Feliciano wouldn't have been so close to Antonio.

Which normally wouldn't bother me so much, but watching Antonio fawn over my brother and them laughing together just put me on edge. It was his birthday though, so I wouldn't bring it up at the moment. I noticed Antonio was opening Feliciano's gift now.

I watched as he pulled out the Necklace with the Black Cross on it.

Feli even offered to help him put it on. That wouldn't have bothered me much either except the blush on Antonio's face when Feli's fingers lingered on his neck a little longer than necessary.

Whatever…It can wait till morning.

Once the party finally ended we went home. We were both tired once home so we both just went to bed. But I just couldn't get that image out of my head, why would he be blushing like that?

"Hey Bastard."

"Si?"

"What was going on between you and Feliciano last night?"

"What do you mean, Lovi?"

"You know exactly what I mean; He's always around you trying to get your attention! And I swear he does it on purpose! "

"Lovi, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh! You're so fucking stupid!"

Antonio grabbed his car keys heading out the door. For the first time in a while, Antonio was mad at Lovino.

How Could Lovino Think That?

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talking about  
Every time the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding' you baby  
yeah me I'm missing' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_

Antonio found himself in a bar, thinking over what Lovino said. Maybe Lovino was right. But before he could come to any clear conclusion, Feli showed up.

"Ve~ Antonio what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know."

**_ Feli is much cuter than Lovi. He isn't rude or stubborn, and he's never mean to me."_**

In that moment Antonio felt he didn't love Lovino anymore. And over the next month or so, he moved his things into Feliciano's house. He had to admit it was hard to see the look of hurt on Lovino's face when he said he didn't love him anymore and that he was moving in with Feliciano.

_I'm kicking' myself  
for being' the one foolish enough giving' him the chance to step in my shoes  
Ohhh  
He was bidin' his time  
when he saw our love was having' a moment of weakness  
he was there between us_

I leaned against the wall as more tears rolled down my face.

**_If only I had kept my mouth shut, He would still be here!_**

**_Why? What could I have done to make him choose Feli over me? _**

I banged my head against the wall for what had to be the Twentieth time that day as more tears fell. I fell into a nightmare filled sleep as I tried to deal with the pain of losing Antonio.

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talking' about  
Every time the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding' you baby  
yeah me I'm missing' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_

Antonio was sitting in what was now both his and Feliciano's bedroom, thinking over the fight that had ended his relationship.

Maybe Lovino was right, maybe he really did know what he was talking about. He knew he still loved Lovino now, but did he love Lovino more than Feli? He didn't get any more time to think as Feli got home.

_Oh yeah, I bet now you see the light  
oh yeah, what's the use in being' right...  
when I'm the lonely one tonight?_

I couldn't take it anymore. I tried moving on but I just couldn't. I found out that a life without Antonio wasn't a Life worth Living. So I headed to the bedroom I once shared with Antonio. Heading over to the dresser, I opened the top drawer to find what I'd been searching for still there. I pulled out the Gun I used when I was still in the Mafia. I put the barrel to the side of my head.

"I Love you Antonio. I'm Sorry I couldn't make you Happy"

More tears rolled down my face as I pulled the trigger.

My body falling into a pool of blood, the last shimmer of life leaving my eyes.

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talking' about  
Every time the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding' you baby  
yeah me I'm missing' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now  
Yeah  
so do you believe me now  
Yeah_

Antonio was very frustrated; he just couldn't shake the feeling that something might be wrong with Lovino. Feliciano greeted him when he got home, kissing him and then asking him what was wrong. He said it was nothing, just a long day before kissing Feliciano trying to lead him to the bedroom. He made love to Feliciano, thinking of Lovino.

He had to bite into Feliciano's shoulder to refrain from Saying Lovinos name. He found it quite odd that the best sex he'd ever had with Feliciano was when he was thinking about Lovino. He forced out a "I love you too" when Feliciano said he loved him. Antonio turned on the news, not really being tired and having nothing else to do.

The Headline story made Antonio's heart shatter as a picture of Lovino appeared on the screen.

_In Tonight's Breaking News: Twenty-Three year old Lovino Vargas was found dead in his house. It has been determined that Lovino Vargas had committed Suicide Late last night or early this morning. Stated in a suicide note found at the scene his body will be released to a few close friends. The only Thing known about the reason for his suicide was that it was due to the person he Loved leaving him for someone else, Next up we have Tonight's weather forecast._

Antonio couldn't find any words as he stared at the Television. Fear and Denial welling up in his chest. Before he knew it he was rushing to put on his clothes, running out the door to his car. He sped to the house he and Lovino once shared.

**_Please be there Lovino. I need you to be there_**.

Once he got there he threw the door open. But the site that greeted him only caused what was left of his heart to shatter. A transparent Lovino sat turned away from him a gun to his head.

_"I Love you Antonio, I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy."_

A shot rang out and he disappeared…just like that.

That's when he realized he never loved Feliciano, It had always been Lovino.

His Soul mate was Lovino. And now He was gone.

"I'm So Sorry, Mi Amor."

And For the First time in a While, Antonio Cried.

_Every time the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding' you baby  
yeah me I'm missing you way 'cross town  
So Do You Believe Me Now?_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Sorry if its Short or If anyones out of character.**


End file.
